Chantage
by Running after Chocolate Neko
Summary: Quand la faiblesse de Toshiro est dévoilée, il en souffre...


Désolée pour les multiples changements que ce site me force à faire. Si seulement il me laissait faire ce que je voulais!

Enfin, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1: Hitsugaya<p>

.

"Des images me reviennent

Comme un souvenir tendre.

Une ancienne ritournelle

Autrefois en décembre.

,

Je me souviens il me semble

Des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble.

Je retrouve dans un sourire

La flamme de mes souvenirs.

,

Et au loin, un écho,

Comme une brise sur les cendres.

Un murmure à mi-mot

Que mon cœur veut comprendre.

,

Une ancienne ritournelle

Loin du froid de décembre."

,

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Matsumoto écoutait cette musique dans le bureau qu'elle partageait avec son capitaine. Plusieurs heures que le jeune Toshiro bouillait d'envie de lui faire manger son disque.

Mais comme il respectait l'accord qu'il avait passé avec son Lieutenant, il n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche pour ne serait-ce que le lui reprocher. Et oui, Rangiku avait trouvé la parade: que Hitsugaya ne lui crie pas dessus pendant une semaine au risque qu'elle aille chez Ukitake pour lui dire que son cher taicho est un inconditionnel des bonbons gélifiés. Une véritable torture pour le jeune Capitaine qui ne souhaitait absolument pas devenir, encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, la cible des divers cadeaux que le capitaine de la Treizième Division se faisait un plaisir de lui donner dès qu'il le rencontrait. Surtout s'il devait refuser ses chères sucreries préférées.

,

Bien sûr, la voluptueuse femme ne faisait pas qu'écouter cette chanson: elle la chantait aussi! Et elle n'avait pas vraiment une voix de diva, au contraire... à croire qu'elle faisait exprès de chanter faux pour voir jusque quand son capitaine tiendrait le marché! Elle voulait sa peau, Toshiro en était sûr! Mais, derrière tout ce manège, il y avait un plan machiavélique! En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

A la fin de sa journée, le jeune homme sortit enfin de ce bureau infernal, qui était devenu sa salle de torture depuis la veille: Matsumoto avait invité toutes ses collègues de l'Association des Femmes Shinigami en assurant que "le Capitaine Frozen ne désapprouverait pas cette petite conférence de toute une journée avec pique-nique sur le plancher du bureau et bien sûr, qu'il participerait!" Bien entendu, elle l'a embarqué de force dans cette aventure très dangereuse pour sa santé mentale à cause du Vice-Capitaine Kusajishi qui n'arrêtait pas de lui sauter dessus et de lui demander de jouer avec elle.

Enfin, hier torture avec les femmes, et aujourd'hui, une chanson à n'en plus finir, qu'il connaissait dorénavant par cœur et dont il aurait même pût réécrire les partitions. A se demander ce que l'avenir lui réserve. Donc, de retour à ses appartements qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir revu depuis au moins 10 ans.

Petit retour au calme, jusqu'à ce que Shuhei Hisagi, Renji Abarai, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Izuru Kira, et son propre Vice-Capitaine, ne passe devant chez lui pour ensuite s'arrêter et frapper à la porte, le tout très bruyamment, pour l'inviter à venir boire un coup. Bien sûr, l'idée ne pouvait être que de Rangiku, mais tout de même aller jusque l'inviter à boire, c'était osé. Il y avait quelque chose de louche aussi: aucun d'eux n'avaient de sacoche, ni n'avaient pris leurs zanpakutoh, chose normal et préférable, mais qu'en plus, Matsumoto le regardait avec un air de défi! Évidemment, Toshiro étant plutôt susceptible ces derniers temps, il accepta avec vigueur et renvoya son regard à sa Vice-Capitaine. Il n'allait pas être au bout de ses surprises.

,

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les voilà enfin arrivés au bar fréquenté par des alcooliques pas si anonymes que ça. Les serveuses les menèrent jusqu'à un endroit plus intime lorsqu'elles virent qu'un Capitaine, pas des moindres en plus, les accompagnaient.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva dans une alcôve coincé dans le fond entre Matsumoto et Hisagi. A la droite de ce dernier se trouvait Renji, lui-même à la gauche d'Ikkaku. Kira était quand à lui coincé entre Matsumoto et Yumichika. Rien de bien rassurant pour le petit. Lorsque les serveuses revenaient pour prendre les commandes, Renji suivit de près par Ikkaku et Hisagi supplièrent presque pour avoir les meilleures bouteilles de saké. Ils profitaient du fait que le Capitaine Hitsugaya attirait l'admiration des deux jeunes employées et par leur biais les meilleures bouteilles d'alcool.

,

Au final, la soirée se déroula plutôt bien malgré les fréquentes disputes entre Abarai et Madarame pour savoir qui serait le meilleur des deux; Kira qui cuvait sur la table au bout de la deuxième bouteille; Ayasegawa qui disait être le plus beau; Hisagi qui continuait à boire; et Matsumoto qui chantait encore et encore cette chanson. Et lui qui observait le tout, après ses trois coupelles de saké, ne s'en rendant plus compte. Enfin, après avoir arrêté le compte après trois coupelles. Si elle essayait de le décoincer, c'est pas comme ça qu'elle y arriverait! Peut-être bien qu'en lui faisant des cadeaux. Non, il dérivait là, il avait un peu trop bu!

Bon, maintenant rentrer maison. Il se sentit d'un coup observé par son Lieutenant et ceux des autres divisions, le faisant dégriser légèrement. Jusqu'à ce que Matsumoto ouvre la bouche pour demander l'addition.

,

Voilà ce qui clochait! Qui allait payer? Il finit de dégriser sur ces belles pensées, réalisant qu'il s'était bien fait avoir... Bien sûr, il jeta un regard froid à tous ses collègues et, avant qu'il n'ait pu dire le moindre mot, il y eu une envolée de moineau! Plus un shinigami dans la pièce!

Forcé de payer pour tout le monde, un prix exorbitant au passage, il sortit de l'établissement pour rentrer chez lui. Du moins, tenter, car il se trouvait seul dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, qui ne le rassurait pas. La seule chose qu'il y avait, c'était un chat. Un beau chat noir qui avait l'air de sourire en le regardant. Attendez, un chat noir, qui a l'air de comprendre ce qu'il se passe autour de lui, qui a l'air de se moquer de Toshiro.

Mais bien sûr. N'attendant pas un seconde de plus, il s'élança vers le chat qui n'esquissa pas un geste, à part relever la tête au fur et à mesure que le petit capitaine approchait. Il lui demanda alors son chemin, ce que le félin ne rechigna pas à faire, n'ayant pas d'autre occupation que de fuir un Kisuke un peu trop entreprenant. Mais elle ne l'avouerait jamais, foi de Shihoin!

De retour chez lui essoufflé à cause d'un fichu chat noir qui n'arrêtait pas de courir, il se jeta sur son lit sans même se déshabiller, s'endormant aussitôt.

,

Le lendemain, tout se passait normalement: il n'avait pas encore vu Rangiku de toute la matinée, et il n'en était qu'à la pause du midi. Il avait bien sûr pris deux aspirines à cause de son mal de crâne, mais ne s'en sortait pas encore trop mal.

Troisième journée. Il priait pour avoir du répit, rien qu'aujourd'hui. Il était en train de repartir vers son bureau lorsqu'il percuta quelqu'un et rebondi. Bien sûr, il devina de suite qu'il s'agissait de Matsumoto qui fuyait le bureau pour éviter de remplir des papiers important, le mettant ainsi en retard dans ses obligations de Capitaine.

Hitsugaya avait mis les bouchées doubles toute la matinée pour rattraper son retard, il était exténué, alors quand son Vice-Capitaine entra dans la pièce en chantonnant encore une fois la maudite chanson, il perdit son sang-froid:

"-MATSUMOTOOOO!" hurla-t-il suffisamment fort pour la rendre sourde pour la journée, mais perdant son pari dans la même lancée. C'est avec un cri de victoire retentissant qu'elle courra jusqu'à la Treizième Division pour dire le fameux secret au Capitaine Ukitake.

Toshiro, redoutant la prochaine réunion au sommet, faisait tout pour éviter Juushiro et ses cadeaux à foison. Cela faisait presque deux jours qu'il n'était sorti de son bureau que pour retourner à ses appartements. Il n'en pouvait plus, mais devait à tout prix y aller, risquant sa réputation contre quelques bonbons.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva avec le regard joyeux du treizième capitaine durant tout le briefing qui dura environ 1h complète, ce qui ne l'arrangea pas du tout. Lorsque la réunion finit enfin, il essaya de fuir le plus dignement possible vers sa division, prétextant du travail en retard, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux. Seulement, il ne fallait pas penser que cela empêcherai le plus âgé d'atteindre son but. Il lui coupa donc la route et lui posa dans les bras un panier d'un assortiment de divers... Chocolats?

"-C'est ton Vice-Capitaine qui m'a dit que tu adorais ça!" Dit Juushiro très fier de sa dernière découverte.

,

C'est avec un air d'incompréhension total qu'il reparti à sa division avec l'espoir de pouvoir demander à son Lieutenant une explication sur le fait qu'il ait reçu des chocolats. Après avoir à peine ouvert la porte, Rangiku se jeta sur son Capitaine pour voler le panier qu'il avait dans les bras. Lorsqu'il exigea des explications, elle répondit quelque chose de ce genre:

"-En fait, je n'avais pas du tout prévu de vous vendre comme ça, j'ai pensé à mieux pour ça! Mais surtout, j'adore le chocolat, et vu que le Capitaine Ukitake aime vous offrir des bonbons, je me suis dit que si je lui disais que vous aimiez le chocolat, il vous en offrirait pleins, et je pourrais les récupérer! Pas un sous à dépenser!"

Une explication pas tout à fait sympathique pour son confrère ni respectable, mais il préféra ne rien dire, constatant que son Lieutenant ne l'avais pas vendu!

Fin!

* * *

><p>Reviews s'il vous plait?<p> 


End file.
